


and it goes like this

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Phichit, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Overview, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some Silliness, Time Skips, Yuri on Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: "Here," Phichit says. And smiles. "For good luck."And then he leaves.And that's that.





	and it goes like this

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great pleasure of doing a small pinch hit fic in the yuri on yuletide event for [@magical-mistral](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/) and here's the fruit of my hard work! I'm actually really happy with how this turned out, since it was the first time I tried my hand at seungchuchu uwu  
> hope yall enjoy it as well ^u^)b

 

**It starts like this:**

It's Skate Canada. The audience is still cheering for him and the tokens of their affection are covering the ice. Phichit doesn't think much of it when he picks up a random stuffed toy during his final lap around the rink. He's too elated about how good he skated to care about anything else, so it's only after he gets his scores that he notices that the toy he's holding is a tiny husky pup.

As it is with all dog paraphernalia, he automatically decides to later give it to Yuuri, but then he sees him: gloved hands clutched so tight that they're trembling. It doesn't match with the otherwise confident stance he's presenting in his bright and boldly coloured costume, but Phichit knows types like that. Types like Yuuri, who seem put together but are eaten from the inside out by their own insecurities.

Before he knows it, he offers Seung-gil the toy.

"Here," Phichit says. And smiles. "For good luck."

And then he leaves.

And that's that.

 

 

 

**It follows like this...**

"I wish someone loved me that way," Phichit sighs from the sidelines.

Yuuri and Victor are twirling around the dancefloor at yet another GPF banquet, laughing and giggling like fools in love. They're so wrapped up in each other they don't notice how the entire crowd around them is staring and sighing, just like Phichit's doing. He's really happy for them, honestly. But he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't a little jealous, too. Not of either of them, no – of what they have together.

He sighs again, wistful. "The only ones that come close are my hamsters."

"You have hamsters?" Seung-gil asks. He's remained quiet during most of Phichit's rambling, but now he perks up: voice interested for the first time. "Do you have pictures?"

Phichit turns his head and _oh_.

His brain screeches to a halt.

 

 

 

**...or so Phichit would like to think. In truth, it goes a little more like this:**

In France there is no legal drinking age per se and the minimum age to buy alcohol is a sweet, young 18, so Phichit uses it to his full advantage with no shame or any control impulses. He isn't necessarily drunk, but he definitely isn't sober either. It would be a little embarrassing if all of the skaters, and even coaches, weren't in a similar state, plus... it would take much, _much_ more to embarrass Phichit Chulanont.

He laughs to himself. A twirl of movement catches his eye and Phichit turns to see Yuuri's laughing face just at the moment when Victor dips him down almost to the very floor and swipes him back up into his arms, grinning as hard as Yuuri. Suddenly, Phichit wants to dance, too.

"Come dance with me," he tells the first person he finds. It turns out to be Seung-gil, who only lifts an eyebrow at him. "I want to dance! Dance with me, Seung-gil!"

Before Seung-gil even has the chance to reply, Chris materializes at Phichit's elbow.

"How about me?" he asks. "I promise not to step on your toes... too much."

Phichit isn't picky, so he gladly lets Chris guide him to the dancefloor. They dance and laugh and dance, until Phichit's mouth is so dry he can barely talk. Chris brings him to the buffet and deposits him in one of the chairs.

"I'll get you some water," he says and leaves Phichit to his own devices.

Which seems like a touch of fate, because Phichit slumps in his chair and tilts over to the chair next to him, only stopping once his cheek hits someone's arm. It's Seung-gil again, and even more – it feels like fate. It must be, right?

The material of Seung-gil's jacket feels cool and soothing under Phichit's burning cheek. He nuzzles against it. The impulse control he used to have seems to have completely disappeared, just as the coherence of his thought seems to be doing now. Phichit doesn't even know he's speaking out loud until he hears Seung-gil reply to him in a bored, monotone voice:

"I can give you my tailor's number if you like."

Phichit hums. He's already forgotten why the tailor was even brought up. His eyes catch on the people dancing again, Yuuri and Victor the brightest among them.

"Look at them," Phichit slurs, waving a hand in some semblance of pointing the pair out. "They're so happy. I want to be that happy. Don't you?"

"I'm plenty happy," Seung-gil says, sipping his champagne. He has nice fingers, Phichit notices.

"But like that? _In love_ happy?" he asks again. "Because the only time I'm even close to that is when my hamsters play tag between my fingers."

"You have hamsters?"

Seung-gil turns his head to look down at Phichit. Phichit looks up at the same time – wondering why he wasn't pushed away yet, it's bound to be annoying, right? – and his breath falters. His mouth feels so dry, even drier now when he realizes that Seung-gil is unfairly handsome. Or maybe that's just the light. Or the alcohol. Or the fact that Phichit's feeling a little lonely now that his best friend has found love and moved on.

"Do you have any pictures?" Seung-gil asks.

Phichit straightens up, eyes alight.

"Do you even need to ask?" he grins, already patting his pockets for his phone. "What kind of a father would I be if I didn't have at least a thousand photos of my kids on me at all times?"

Seung-gil's mouth quirks. He pulls out his phone and shows Phichit the lock screen picture: it's a photo of a gorgeous husky in a glimmering, shiny crown. Phichit gasps.

_Oh._

 

 

 

**It continues – but only after Phichit makes a fool out of himself and assumes too much:**

"I'm sorry," Phichit says, brining a hand up to his lips. There's a little tremor there, but he fights it down. "I shouldn't have done that."

Pyeongchang wasn't much of a success for either of them in terms of skating, so Phichit decided to take matters into his own hands for just a little bit of happiness and... he'd just kissed Seung-gil. It wasn't much, only a brief touch of lips, but his attempt was met with nothing: cold, unmovable, soulless nothing. Phichit withdrew with a flinch, shaky, embarrassed, and ready to run.

"I'm sorry," he repeats now.

Seung-gil hasn't said a word yet, but it's coming. Phichit knows it and he's dreading every second of the draining wait time.

"I should probably just go," he says finally when Seung-gil still doesn't speak.

He moves to leave, but Seung-gil's hand on his elbow stops him, so he turns around uncertainly. Seung-gil's close, too close, and Phichit's reminded of how he's been pining for this for so long, but now he just wants it all to end. Rip the bandaid off and let him go. He closes his eyes and braces himself for the harsh words he's sure will come next.

Instead, Seung-gil lifts Phichit's chin up to meet his eyes, gentle yet firm. And then slowly, so slowly that Phichit thinks his heart is going to jump out of his throat before he makes it, Seung-gil leans in and kisses him back.

"My apologies," Seung-gil says only after a brief touch of lips. "I never believed you meant it when you flirted with me, so I didn't react. It's my fault for reading you wrong." And after a moment of hesitation that plays tricks on Phichit's heart, adds: "Don't leave."

There's so many things that Phichit wants to say now. Like: _so what, you thought I was just playing with you?_ Or: _you didn't do anything, don't worry about it, it's fine._ Or even: _why didn't you kiss me back then when I kissed you just now, oh my god, I don't kiss people I don't like, you dummy!_

He can't make his tongue move, though.

"Okay," he breathes with some difficulty.

Climbing to his toes, sliding his arms around Seung-gil's neck and kissing him is easier for the second time. And this time, Seung-gil's lips move against Phichit's like he'd dreamed of for months. Phichit pulls back and gives Seung-gil a bright-eyed glance.

"We'll talk later," he decides. There's so many things they need to talk about. "But for now..."

 

 

 

**When it ends, it ends like–**

"How _does_ it end?" Phichit asks.

"How do you want it to end?"

Seung-gil doesn't as much as look up from where he's busy grooming his little princess' nails and Phichit could think that he doesn't care, but he knows better now. The question is nothing more than Seung-gil's way of giving Phichit the space to make his own decisions and come to terms with his own wants. It's very... comforting. And considerate. And so very _Seung-gil_ that Phichit can't hide his smile.

"What if I don't want it to end?" Phichit tests the waters, because while Seung-gil's adaptability to his wishes is nice sometimes he just wants Seung-gil to take what he wants, too.

It goes without saying, but Seung-gil knows him just as well as Phichit knows Seung-gil. And he passes the test with flying colours when he lifts his head and gives Phichit a half smile.

"Then don't end it," he says. "And I won't either."

 

 

  
**And it goes like this:**

 

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the image goes to [walmart](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Enchanting-Blossoms-Standard-Wedding-Invitation/55081992)... yes you're reading right lol
> 
> also, as DiamondWinters pointed out, I completely fucked up and moved the entire city of detroit a state over oh welp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm too lazy to fix it now, so pls just pretend it's michigan instead of illinois and laugh at this old fool who can't even do this one thing right


End file.
